The Dawn and The Dusk
by luckywolf968
Summary: Kira is pulled into her favorite game series on her 18th birthday. She is turned into a light wielder and given the task of aiding the hero and his shadow and falls in love with said shadow. Kira and Dark get imprisioned in mirror until Princess Zelda frees Kira from her mirror about 2 years before the events of twilight princess. rated m for later chapters
1. prologue

**A/N only the prologue takes place in OoT the rest of the story will take place in Twilight Princess this is a dark link/oc pairing the regular link will be with Iila, the oc is named Kira. disclaimer i do not own legend of zelda but i do own my oc so please ask if you want to use them**

July 16th of the year 2012, it was the day my life changed forever, the day of my 18th birthday. The day started out as normal as can be, i woke up to my older brother making me pancakes for breakfest. After we finished eating i got to open my presents which consisted of Hyrule Historia, and Legend of Zelda game guides for both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. I remember hugging my brother and thanking him profusely to which he laughed and shooed me off telling me to go have fun. When i got back to my room my 6 month old female husky puppy Sasha greeted me exictedly while my 6 month old female German Shepard puppy Sadie simple wagged her tail at me from my bed making me laugh. I shook my head at her before turning my tv and wii on and sitting down with the books i got this morning on a arm rest and my 2 puppies in my lap. When the wii menu came up i clicked on Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time and clicked start. I clicked on the first profile that show that i had the three spiritual stones and the light, forest, and fire medallions. The screen froze and text suddenly appered and i read it aloud not knowing that by doing so i would change my life forever. "O brave one you have been chosen to aid the hero of time and to save his shadow from destruction. We will grant you the power of light to chase away the darkness now accept your fate." A bright light shined and i wrapped my arms around my puppies and books as everything went dark.

I woke up to my 2 puppies licking my face and i groaned as i sat up then froze as i took in my surroundings as i realized 2 things. 1. me, my 2 puppies, and my books were in the Temple of Time sanctuary right in front the alter holding the spiritual stones. 2. Both Link and Sheik were standing in front of me with concern on their faces. "Are you ok miss?" Link asked as he held his hand out to me. I nodded and took his hand letting him help me up. "I saw you in a dream i was told you would be sent here to help me with my quest." i nodded and started to explain about how i was sent here in the easiest way for them to understand. When i finished explaining they seemed to be thinking it over so i took the chance to make sure Sasha and Sadie were ok. As soon as i sat down the 2 pups found it a good idea to knock me over which caused Link and Sheik to laugh.

Suddenly we heard a evil laugh and a black circle appered over the triforce platform. "You think that this girl will be able to help you hero? I will prove now that she has no hope of ever being able to help you." the voice of Ganondorf mocked. Spheres of power incased Link, Zelda, and my 2 puppies moving them away so they could not help me. A figure appered from the shadow looking just like Link except he had pale skin, black hair and eyes, and black clothes. I could see from the markings on his neck that he was under the power of dark magic and everything in me was telling me to save him. As soon as he took a step toward me i followed my instinct to raise my hand and gasped in shock when light shot out of my hand and pinned him to the ground. I walker over and nealt beside him and placed one hand on his fore head and the other over his heart i then closed my eyes and focused. I saw a dark veil covering his mind so i took a deep breath and shoved the veil out of his mind causing me to fall over breathing hard. While i took a moment to catch my breath i saw the markings disappere and the mans eyes go from a dull black to a beautifully brilliant red that blinked up at me in confusion. "What is your name and are you going to hurt anyone?" i asked him. "My name is Dark Link but you can just call me Dark and no i am not going to hurt anyone, thank you for freeing me from Ganondorf's spell." I smiled and nodded my head before freeing Dark from my magic.

The spells holding Link, Zelda, and my puppies broke with a loud crack making them fall to the floor while i helped Dark up. "I think we should head back to Kakariko Village to figure everything out." Sheik said "I can teleport us there if you want." Dark offered. We all nodded and me and Link picked of 1 of my 2 puppies before we all grabbed hold of Dark. We disappered into a shadow and reappered in Kakariko Village startling a few villagers who walked off mumbling about bad manners which made Dark laugh. We went into Sheik's home and i explained to Link in detail the water temple layout and how to get through it since it was made clear that me and Dark would be staying with Sheik to train. Link left to go to the water temple and Dark and Sheik started to train me. As the weeks went by me and Dark started to get closer and slowly but surely start to fall in love with one another. Soon Link had all of the medallions and we headed back to the temple of time. When we got there we were faced with none other than Ganondorf himself waiting for us. Before Link could draw his sword Ganondorf sent a spell at both Dark and myself sealing us both into mirrors and into the unending darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N i am going to try to update atleast once a week, so please enjoy this story. know that i want to hear feedback guys so please read and review**

 _ **Kira's thoughts are in italics**_

I find myself floating in darkness, i can't hear or see anything and i feel so desparetly lonely. Suddenly there is a bright flash of white light and i fall onto a rug covered stone floor. A thump beside me lets me know that my books are beside me as i shudder and take deep gasping breaths trying to recover. I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder but relax when the owner gently shushes me and rubs my back in a soothing motion. "It's ok your going to be ok just rest for a minute, you were sealed in that mirror for 98 years." the woman soothing me said. _98 years, that means i have 2 years before Zant and Ganondorf take over. I have to find Dark and get him freed but where is he?_ I looked up at the woman and was shocked to see Princess Zelda. "Do you know where Dark is, i have to find him?" i asked. She looked at me confused for a moment before asking "are you refering to the Hero's Shadow?". I nodded. "Im afraid not but i will try my best to help you locate his mirror but for now you need to eat and rest." she said as she helped me to my feet. I opened my mouth to argue but she quickly spoke up "Hyrule has changed a lot in 98 years, and you wont get far on a empty stomach going on no rest and with no supplies."

i sighed and nodded knowing she was right and followed her down the hall. She led me to a door and stopped "these are your rooms, inside there are 2 someones who will be very happy to see you." she said while smiling at me. I looked at her in confusion while opening the door and ended up getting knocked to the ground by Sasha and Sadie. To say i was shocked was the understatment of the century. I looked to Zelda unable to say anything but she seemed to understand what i was trying to ask. "They were given to my grandmother along with your mirror for safe keeping, they stopped aging when they turned 3 and those marks appered on their foreheads." Zelda explained. I looked and was shocked to see the Hylian Crest on both of my dog's foreheads. "Please go get some rest and i will start looking through the old texts to see if i cant find Dark's mirror for you." Zelda said before gently nudging me into the room and shutting the door. I sighed before taking off my weapons, armor, and boots and getting in the bed and quickly falling asleep.

I was woken up by a knock on my door and a servent coming in with a tray of food which she placed on mt bedside table before bowing her head and leaving. I shrugged and procceded to sit up and eat enjoying my meal in silence. Once i finished my meal i got up and got dressed leaving my armor and weapons knowing that i didnt need them. I asked directions from a guard near my door and went to Zelda's study. She looked up as i came in and after assessing me pointed to a chair with a bag in it. Curious i looked into the bag and found pockets of holding, 5 bottles of red potion, 5 bottles of blue potion, 5 bottles of water, a map, plenty of food, a big bomb bag with 60 bombs in it, and 5,000 rupees. As i stood there shocked Zelda stood up "my stable master has orders to give you a horse and tack of your choice all i ask in return is that you help me protect my people." she said. I turned towards her and smiled and nodded and she smiled in return before returning to her work. I left the study with the bag in hand and retrived my armor weapons and dogs before having a guard show me to the royal stables.

One stallion in particular intrested me, it was a beautiful gerudo stallion that was all black except a white streak that went from his forehead to the tip of his nose. "What is this stallions name?" i asked. "His name is Lightning my lady." the stable master replied. "I will take him and his tack." i said. The stable master nodded and put the tack on him and handed me the reins and bowed before taking his leave. I got up on Lightning and headed out on to hyrule fields to begin my search.


	3. author note

author note

i seem to have to make a few points clear

1\. Kira is NOT going to be a mary sue there is going to be several points where she is going to be badly injured, same with link and dark

2\. Kira's powers do not come out at her command they lead her to get rid of dark magic, besides that she simply is a swordswoman, she is almost as strong dark and link, and she does have weaknesses

3\. i am forced to use wordpad to write which means no spell check

4\. i will be updating once a week

5\. for the person who left that hateful review you dont know me, you can't read my mind, so do not assume that you know what i am writing. you know only a coward posts a hateful review anonymously

6\. if you cant put good criticism in a review then dont review there is no sense in being mean and hateful for no reason at all, im not going to put a hateful review on your stuff so please show me the same courtesy, if you dont like what someone writes you do NOT have to read it


	4. Chapter 4

I am moving my stories to Ao3 if you want links message me and i will send them


End file.
